Your Bonny Lass
by Bella S James
Summary: When Captain Turner leaves to do the job he was dealt for the next ten years, he leaves ol' Jack with a request; to protect Elizabeth. The question is: Can Jack protect her, not only from others, but from himself? Or will he not be able to resist his... curiosity.
1. Take care of her

Chapter 1

"Jack!" Turner's voice called from the distance. The drunken pirate's body whirled slowly around to face him. "Yes, _Captain_ Turner?" The boy and the man stood on the Flying Dutchman, the rest of Turner's crew mulling around them, paying more attention to the ship than to either of them.

"Let us talk, before I go."

"Meaning before you leave for the next ten years taking care of mangy, dead sailors?" He smirked. "Speak away, son," he added, his hands swaying in the air for Turner to speak.

Turner sighed at his annoying slurs of mockery. "About Elizabeth—"

"You mean _Mrs_ Turner," Jack interrupted. What he thought would make Turner more irritated actually made him smile smugly.

"Yes."

"Well, come come, we don't have all day," then with another smirk, Jack added, "Especially you."

Turner sighed, but not because of him, and faced the other way, leaning against the railing which looked out at the beach his beloved was waiting for him on. "I love her, Jack."

Sparrow's brow furrowed.

"I love her courage and her pride. I love her, Jack. But I need to protect her."

If possible, Jack's brow furrowed even more. "And end up just like dear ol' Jones?"

Turner's head dropped. "No." He turned and faced him. "That is why we are having this conversation."

"No," he said, "you are having this conversation. I am simply listening to this superfluous speech of your love for your bonny lass."

"I need her to be safe. And I want you to take care of her," he said, practically gagging on the words. Jack's body swayed back, his hand floating in the air. "Aye?"

"I don't trust you, Jack. I think you're a selfish being with absolutely no regard for others."

"Stop, you're making me blush," Jack said sarcastically with a toothy smile.

"But," Turner continued, gritting his teeth, "Deep down, Elizabeth thinks you are a good man. And I trust her." He took a step towards Jack. "So I want you to look after her. To protect her. Lord knows, she needs it." Jack was abnormally silent through this, but he spoke up.

"You want me to be by Lizzie's side for the next ten years..." He looked bewildered. "But where will I hide the rum?"

Turner smiled. "I know you'll take care of her, Jack. Or I will take care of you," he threatened. Jack raised a challenging brow. But he paused, thinking about what Will was saying. Then, Jack raised his hat from his tangle of dread locks and placed it over his heart. "I promise," he said.

And that was the last Jack saw of Captain Will Turner for a long time.


	2. Come with me

Chapter 2

Jack waited on his beloved Pearl for Elizabeth's return. He sternly looked out at the open sea, thinking. How could he protect her? She was an utter nuisance and an abomination to the ways of pirating... She was too much like him.

The sun had set a flash of green and when he saw the lovely Liz rowing towards the Pearl, Jack left to his quarters, wanting to endure as much solitude as possible before she arrived. He sat at his desk and looked at the bottle of rum sitting before him, then took a swig. He sighed, and when he felt himself thinking more about his unfortunate situation, took an even bigger swig, drinking his troubles away. Jack grunted and looked out his tinted window.

It wasn't too long before he heard a knock on his door. "Yes?"

"Jack," said the feminine voice he knew too well. "It's me Elizabeth."

He rolled his eyes. "I am aware, love." The door opened and he picked up the bottle. "Either tha' or Gibbs has had a drink too many," he added to himself.

The corner of Elizabeth's mouth twitched into a smile. "I came to say goodbye."

Jack was taken aback. "What?"

Elizabeth frowned in confusion. "You're surprised?"

"No!" Jack added, standing up, waving her off. "Of course you're going." He smirked. "Wouldn't have it any other way, darling."

She hesitated for a moment, before turning to leave. "...Then again," Jack added.

Elizabeth looked back.

"Where would you leave to... aye?" He said with a toothy grin and a suggestive brow. He stood up, unbalanced with the swishing of rum in his hand. "Come with me."

Elizabeth let off a small laugh. "Thank you for the offer, but I'd rather not," she smirked with innocent eyes, strays of hair covering her vision.

"Are you certain," he said, prolonging every word. "That you'd 'rather not'? Or is it your common sense telling you that?"

Elizabeth walked towards him, a smirk still curling on her luscious lips. "I thought we were supposed to listen to our common sense...?"

Jack took another step closer; close enough for Elizabeth to raise her chin to look him in the eye. He shrugged. "Wouldn't know. I don't have any." He grinned, like it were something to be proud of. And in his case, it was.

She let out a rude laugh. "And look how well that's turned out for you."

"Hasn't it?" He challenged. He took yet another step closer.

She started to walk slowly around him, saying "You've died once... stranded on an island to die twice... and you've been stripped bare of any sense of dignity you have left."

"And yet here I am," Jack said, raising his hands proudly above his head, "Still alive, still standing." He lowered his arms, looking a vague more serious. "And why is that, m'lady?"

She stared at him. "Because you're _Captain Jack Sparrow_."

"Precisely," he grinned all knowingly. She was hooked. Jack handed her the bottle and turned away from her to his desk. "Besides," he continued. Elizabeth grimaced down at the bottle and wiped the top with her sleeve before taking a swig. "If you didn't come with me, which you clearly want to, you would miss out on all the wonders," he said over his shoulder.

Elizabeth cautiously went over to him. Then Jack spun around suddenly, making Elizabeth stand back. In his hands was Sao-Feng's map; the map of chance. He unravelled it and tapped one dirty finger on a specific picture. Elizabeth's eyes narrowed to the thing he was pointing at and she made out the words _aqua devida_.

She raised a brow and stared at him. "Is that supposed to excite me, Jack?"

He looked a little disappointed by her reaction and she felt a little bad when she noticed. "Yes, Lizzie, it is."

She stood upright. "Why?" She asked, her lower lip curled, making them even more irresistible, though Jack remained immune. Then he grinned knowingly.

"I'll tell you on the way."


	3. Tortuga

Chapter 3

"_So that's it, then?" She stopped him in his path. "You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum."_

_He smiled, leaning back drunkenly. "Welcome to the Caribbean, love." He walked past her to the white sand and went next to his belongings, including one of his boots hanging upside down from his sword, stabbed into the ground. Elizabeth stood in front of him. _

_She glared at him in disgust. "...Are you not the famous Captain Jack Sparrow that I'd heard about? ...Or is there no truth to any of the other stories?"_

"_Truth?" He asked, staring at her sternly. He lifted up his right sleeve which bore a burn in the mark of a 'P'. Then his left. Red scars like streams of water ran up his forearm. And then he showed her his chest which showed to dark sealed up holes like old bullet wounds. "No truth at all..." He whispered and Elizabeth had never seen him so... insulted._

Captain Swan woke up in her bed, gasping as she thought about her dream – no, not dream. Memory. And refused to remember what happened later that day on the beach. When she—

"And what were you dreaming about that made you wake up like that, darlin'?" Jack asked with an arrogant and glib grin. She whipped her head around, revealing a grim expression making Jack jolt.

"Nothing, Jack," she told him and looked down. "Nothing at all," she muttered. Then she frowned. "What are you doing here, on my ship?"

Jack bowed, his arms extended from his sides. "Apologies." He straightened. "I just came to tell you we're setting sail to Tortuga."

"What?" She said in a strong English accent. Jack raised a brow.

"I thought we were setting sail the the thing you told me about last night... _Aqua da-lela."_

"_Aqua De Vida,_ love."

"So then why are we heading for Tortuga?"

"Because, darling, that's where we go for a wee little drink and some superfluous fun."

Swan raised a judgemental brow. "Jack, I have absolutely no interest in going there and if you wish for me to stay around, then we will set sail for The Fountain of Youth."

"So I see losing your dearly beloved has not weakened your irksome conduct." Even the rude mentioning of Will made Elizabeth feel even grimmer than yesterday. Only one day, and she was already missing the sensation of his rough touch. Elizabeth, avoiding showing weakness, stares up coldly at him. "Turn around," she orders. Jack smirks suggestively and does as follows, while Elizabeth merely gets dressed into the clothes Sao-Feng gave her. Then she walked past him to take over the wheel, leaving him there with his fantasies of her. He quickly follows, waving his hands in the air like as girl as he always does when he walks, to keep balance, or something.

"Darling, I must regrettably admit that we are..." She reaches outside and gasps. "Already _in _Tortuga."


	4. Right of passage

Chapter 4

"Jack," she growls, trying to remain a lady, "If you wish to still be alive in the next few seconds, then I suggest you get off my ship. Now."

Lizzie was furious, making him refrain from smirking. "As you command, your highness," he bows, remembering her rank as King. He turned to leave.

"...I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU NAVIGATED MY OWN BLOODY SHIP TO THE UGLIEST, RUN-DOWN PLACE IN THE WORLD!" Jack stopped frozen, then fearfully and slowly turned back around. He gave her a falsely innocent smile to the flaming woman he couldn't even sleep with. "Shall I be leaving, then?" He asked. Hoped.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It."

He smiled innocently again, the shine of his silver teeth distracting her. "Darling, this really doesn't affect you."

"Sao-Feng made me captain. This means Sao-Feng's ship is MY ship. And you took control of MY ship!" She growled, her knuckles turning white with her hands at her sides.

Jack raised his hands for her to stop. "I understand that, darling – but... if you wish to be a pirate, you must do it properly." Elizabeth narrowed her pretty brown eyes. Jack clicked his tongue. "It is your duty as a pirate, and King, to raid, pillage and plunder and otherwise pilfer your measly black guts out," Jack stated then concluded his minor speech with a wide, toothy grin before adding "It is a right of passage."

Elizabeth raised her chin pompously and pursed her lips. "I can assure you, Captain Sparrow, there will be no right of passage involving me," she stated, looking Jack up and down with disgust.

Jack smirked, as though interpreting what she said as dirty.

Then, her upper lip curled. "Especially if it includes you."

His smirk faltered, pouting slightly.

Elizabeth turned her head to look out at Tortuga, and smirked.

"Come now, young missy..." Elizabeth frowned.

"Beg your pardon?"

"You and I both know of the effect I have on you," he said arrogantly, ignoring Elizabeth's scoff.

"Oh, please," Elizabeth exclaimed. She scowled at him from the corner of her eye – not bothering to turn her head fully. "The only part of me you affect is my gag-reflex," she smirked, looking him up and down again, with disgust.

He furrowed his brow petulantly. "Trifles."

The two of them stood in silence, leaning against the railing looking out at Tortuga, only a few steps away. It was nearly beautiful and quiet...

"Jack?"

"Mm?"

"I've been to Tortuga before... I remember it being... fairly more _lively_."

The corner of Jack's mouth quirked into a wry smile. "That was at night, love," he patronised.

She sighed and looked up at the risen sun.

"Tortuga – though know for it's vivaciousness in spirits – is somewhat... _un_lively when the light of day is upon them." He paused, taking his time to whirl his body around and smile drunkenly. "But don't worry, lit'le miss: you shall have Your Highness's right of passage in just a matter of time. You must wait for the opportune moment."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "If I agree to come with you and join our crewmen, will you consider taking a short, yet satisfying, vow of silence."

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself. Instead, he pressed his hands flat against each other in that non-praying praying way he did, smiled non-genuinely and gestured for her to take lead.

She smiled arrogantly and somewhat properly for a woman opposed to a pirate before stepping off onto the dock, while Jack's eyes lingered around her bottom. A smile curled upon his lips.


	5. Nine Lives

A review every now and then is always appreciated... You ungrateful wankers... But, you know, no pressure!

Chapter 5

Tortuga's streets were no longer dirty, disgusting and quiet – now it was dirty, disgusting and loud. The fact that the sun had set may have been the cause, as Jack had previously stated. Elizabeth was currently sitting as poised and proper as possible in the corner of The Old Maiden tavern, amongst only the rowdiest and drunkest men and women. Both laughter and light surrounded her, along with the occasional sound of a glass smashing.

To say she wasn't enjoying herself was a complete understatement. Elizabeth grimaced as she saw a group of slobbering drunk and horny women thrust their cleavage in the faces of Sao-Feng's – her – crewmen. Of course, they weren't exactly complaining.

"You know, these clothes do not flatter you in the slightest," said the voice of the beloved Jack Sparrow as he stumbled against the wooden pole Elizabeth was leaning on. His lips lingered fairly close to her; the smell of rum wafting up her scrunched up nose.

"It should—"

"'It should be a dress or nothing'?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes, then turned her head. "Yes, Jack, you've said this before. And once again, I will ignore you."

Jack paused, pouting, then raised one quizzical brow. "It seems to me that as a woman, priorly accustomed to functions of the highest standards, you would be – I dare say – _enjoying _yourself."

Elizabeth grimaced again. "I don't particularity find enjoyment dancing with booze-addled scoundrels, thank you."

Jack smiled slowly, as an idea came to him. "Dancing, you say..."

Elizabeth's breath caught. "..._With_ booze-addled scoundrels. Like you, Jack."

He grunted. "You may think so, though a lot of people think I'm a catch."

Elizabeth grinned. "Yes, I'm sure they do," she mocked.

He stared at her as she stared ahead, looking at her intently with those dark eyes. "You did. Once."

She froze, her eyes locked ahead.

"Elizabeth—"

"Let's dance," she said, forcing herself not to blush, and avoid that conversation. _Don't forget Will,_ she though, _your one true love – forever. _

Jack cocked his head. "Aye?"

Elizabeth's lips parted as she looked at him, who looked back at her with confusion.

And she said nothing.

She merely took an overly ringed and filthy hand into her own dainty one and walked over to the middle of the well-lit tavern. Naturally, Jack was bewildered, but when ol' Lizzie placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, keeping one in his hand and started moving, he smirked, and danced along with her.

It was strange, to say the least. Neither of them had had fun in awhile – actually, Elizabeth had never truly had fun, especially when she was nothing more than a governor's daughter. Whereas Jack hadn't had fun since... actually, it hadn't been that long for him. But still.

Together?

It was awkward, at first. But as the upbeat sound of an acoustic guitar filled their ears, along with the sound of those who surrounded them, it became less and less awkward, and more... fun?

Jack twirled her around, then brought her body back to his by the waist.

Elizabeth stopped mid-laugh. "Jack – please, once again, remove your hand from my posterior."

"Do you not like it?" He breathed inches from her face with a wry smile.

"What," Elizabeth pondered, "My bottom, or the fact that your hand lays upon it?"

He lowered his chin, narrowing his kohled eyes. "Either or."

Elizabeth resisted a grin and the two slowed their quick movements down, not at all keeping in time with the music. "So," Elizabeth began.

"So."

She sighed. "What exactly is your plan?" She asked, looking up at him. "I mean, Barbosa has the map of chance, which tells you everything you know. Without it..."

"Ah, but there will be no 'without's, as I fortuitously have said map."

"What?"

His adorable grin reached his eyes as their dance pace quickened again. Jack tapped a ringed finger against his coat. Elizabeth raised her brow line. "You stole the map?" Jack nodded. "Fr—from Barbosa?"

"Precisely."

Elizabeth's breath caught. "Oh, Jack!"

He nodded, still contempt on grinning. "I get tha' a lot."

"I'm sure you do," she laughed, causing him to frown. She sighed. "Just how many more times do you think you can die, without it becoming permanent?"

"Hmm." He thought for a second, looking up at the ceiling, then nodded. "I recon I've got me self one more chance..." Jack twirled her around again.

She twirled into his chest. "And what will you do then?" She asked through gritted teeth. Jack stared down at her, curious of her mindset.

They continued dancing. "Why so curious?"

She breathed a vague laugh. "Jack..."

_Step back, to the side, forward, and repeat..._

"Are you ever serious?" She asked, and the two paused.

He raised a brow. "You mean as a general rule?" Jack spun her again, then tipped her back, holding her gently by the waist. "No."

Jack brought her back up, and the two stood there in each others arms. Jack stared into her beautiful brown eyes, that seemed almost black in the light. His arms were wrapped around her waist, so her palms pressed flat against his chest – she could feel the thudding of his heart. Jack's eyes lingered down to her perfectly poised lips, and he could feel the overwhelming desire to lean inwards and kill them.

But all Elizabeth could think was: _If only he was Will._


End file.
